NADIE NOS SEPARARA
by prisora
Summary: BUES ES LA BONITA RELACION QUE TIENE YAMATTO AL ESTAR CON SORA Y LA TRAMA ES DE COMO ESTA RELACION SE PONDRA A PRUEBA AL VER QUE DOS PERSONAS NO ESTAN MUY DE ACUERDO CON ESTA RELACION


-Adiós mamá, nos vemos mañana-dije Vaya era todavía temprano. Ahí estaba yo Sora Takenouchi, no tenia ganas de estar en mi casa en la noche me esperaba una gran lunada con mis amigos, muchos se burlarían ya que a mis casi quince años aun me gustaba asistir a lunadas con mis amigos, todavía recuerdo cuando por primera vez viajamos al digimundo y como...en ese momento apareció unos de mis mejores amigos Yamatto Ishida, si el famoso cantante

-A donde vas-dijo acercándose

-La verdad solo quería dar una vuelta y después me iba a ir a la lunada y tu?-dije

-Yo vengo de uno de mis ensayos, voy a ir a mi casa-dijo-por que no me acompañas te aseguro que no me tardo y después yo podría acompañarte a dar una vuelta por el centro-

-Es buena idea-dije la verdad me gustaba estar con Matt, aunque me sentía incomoda cuando la gente me volteaba a ver por ir con el, cuando llegamos a su casa me gusto mucho por que tenia un gran espacio y tenia cosas raras

-Puedes agarrar lo que sea siéntete en tu casa, voy a darme un baño-dijo y se metió al baño

Estuve explorando toda la casa y por la parte de atrás tenia una alberca, no se por que pero me dio curiosidad visitar su habitación era muy ordenada algo raro en un adolescente, que digo Matt era extraño por eso me gustaba su compañía, aun lado de su recamara tenia una foto donde estábamos todos yo estaba entre el y Tai, me dio una extraña sensación un pequeño libro que se asomaba en un cajón y me dio mas curiosidad al ver que decía Yamatto Ishida era su diario así que lo abrí a la mitad

... Vaya hoy fuimos de día de campo y ella lucia tan hermosa, esa sonrisa tan bella, no se como explicarlo como puede ser tan hermosa, hay Dios que puedo hacer para que ella se fije en mi, como es posible que mi encanto no funcione con la única chica que realmente me gusta, cuando estoy con ella tengo miedo de no poder mas y besarla y que me rechace o peor que me diga que le gusta Tai,

me encantan sus ojos, su sonrisa pero por que Sora, por que no me puedes hacer caso, como puede ser posible que me veas como un simple amigo, mientras que yo por dentro me muero por besarte y decirte cuanto te amo...

¡Queeee!-no podría ser cierto de que yo le gustara a Matt

No eso era imposible Matt y yo solo éramos amigos, bueno no puedo negar que es muy atractivo pero...y de donde saco eso de que a mi me gusta Tai, siempre Matt me pareció un chico muy agradable y no puedo decir que no me da un poco de celos cuando las chicas se le acercan pero eso me pasa por que "somos amigos" (bueno al menos eso creo)

-Sora que haces en mi habitación-dijo Matt nervioso

Matt había llegado de repente sorprendiéndome

Rápidamente escondí el diario debajo de mi blusa

-Los siento Matt-

-Sal de mi habitación ahora-dijo Matt enfadado

Sin perder tiempo salí del cuarto y me dirigí a la sala nunca antes Matt me había levantado al voz, el siempre había sido bueno conmigo, realmente me sentía mal por que Matt tenia la razón al enojarse, en 5 minutos Matt ya estaba listo

-Matt lo siento no debí entrar a tu habitación...

-Devuélvelo-dijo Matt extendiendo la mano

-Que cosa...

-No te hagas te llevaste mi diario

Maldita suerte la mía para empeorar Matt se había dado cuenta

-Ten no lo quería tomar pero no me diste tiempo de regresarlo –dije agachando la cabeza

-Como pudiste hacerme esto aquí escribo lo que siento-dijo Matt por primera vez él me inspiro temor

-Matt lo siento yo...-pero al ver la dura mirada de Matt no pude contenerme y me arroje al sofá llorando y para mi sorpresa esto hizo cambiar a mi amigo

-Sora perdona no quise hacerte llorar, lo siento soy un idiota-decía Matt tratando de disculparse

-Ya no llores por favor-dijo Matt tomándome del brazo

-No me odies Matt, eres una de las personas que mas quiero y no quiero que nuestra amistad termine por una tontería mía- dije arrojándome a los brazos de Matt

-Sora yo jamás podría odiarte-dijo Matt abrazándome

-Promételo-dije apoyándome en el pecho de Matt

-Claro que te lo prometo, Sora yo te quiero mucho-

-Que- dije separándome de Matt y viéndolo a los ojos, al verlo me sentí como hinoptizada con esos hermosos ojos azules tan intensos y no se por que me sonroje y desvié la mirada

-Como amiga claro-dijo por lo que vi el también se sonrojo

Los dos nos quedamos por un momento callados hasta que el rompió el silencio

-Entonces vamos por un helado ¿no?-dijo

-Si claro-

Yo estaba feliz por ir con Matt, pensándolo bien el me gustaba un poco solo un poco y si me agradaría ser algo, mas que amigos...solo que también Tai se me insinuaba y la verdad yo no siento nada por el solo amistad, pero no quisiera crear conflictos entre el y Matt,

-Si me puede dar dos helados uno de pistache y otro de

-Fresa-dije

-O pero si usted es el cantante Ishida, tenga estos los paga la casa-dijo el vendedor

-No como cree aquí tiene muchas gracias por todo-dijo Matt

-No quieres del mío-dije

-Claro-dijo Matt acercándose a mi helado pero alguien me paso a empujar y le embarre un poco en la cara

-Ja, ja que chistosita-dijo Matt tratándose de limpiar

-Lo siento pero fue gracioso, espera te estas batiendo mas-dije tratando de limpiarlo y de un momento a otro el rostro de Matt y mío quedaron muy cerca, en ese momento quería alejarme pero mis piernas no respondían o yo no quería, poco a poco vi como Matt se acercaba mas a mi, y cerré los ojos lentamente y sentí sus labios cálidos y húmedos sobre los míos y me deje llevar correspondiéndole el beso, y sentí como sus manos se deslizaban hasta mi cintura y me retenían, en ese beso sentí muchas cosas que ninguna otra persona me había hecho sentir todo iba muy bien hasta que sentí una luz que hizo que nos separáramos. No habían tomado una foto un paparatzi

-Dime es tu novia-dijo el paparatzi

-Aléjate de aquí, ven es mejor que regresemos a mi casa-dijo Matt tomándome de la mano

Todo el camino fue muy rápido y además ninguno de los dos habíamos dicho algo

-Matt yo...

-No Sora a llegado el momento que de que te diga lo mucho que me gustas...

-Matt...

-Déjame terminar, lo que pasa es que me tienes totalmente enamorado, todo el día no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, me encantan tus ojos, tu sonrisa, toda tú, pero nunca había tenido el valor para decírtelo pero casi estoy seguro de que leíste algo de mi diario, por eso pensé que este momento se acercaría y hoy cuando te tuve tan cerca de mi no pude aguantar el deseo de besarte yyy

-Tranquilízate, gracias por todo lo que dijiste y yo también te quiero confesar que desde hace tiempo me gustas, pero por dios eres una gran estrella por que te fijarías en mi por eso jamás te di a entender que quería ser algo mas que tu amiga

-Sora quisieras ser mi novia-dijo Matt acercándose a mi

-Por supuesto nada me haría mas feliz-dije

Después de eso Matt me dio un beso muy tierno que después yo correspondí, no lo podía creer, me sentía tan feliz pero de algo estaba segura no iba a ver nadie que pudiera destruir el amor que ahora nos teníamos Matt y yo. Pasaron una media hora y después de una larga sesión de besos…..

-Matt ya es muy tarde hace 15 minutos que teniamos que estar con los chicos-dije levantándome del sofá de donde estábamos

-Un beso y ya- decía Matt tomándome de la cintura

Notas

Psss espero que les haya gustado es una de las primera historia que publico en esta pagina dejen mucho REVIEWS y denme mas ideas

SAYONARA


End file.
